Letters from the Socerer's Stone
by Springrain
Summary: About an hr. ago I posted this thing, but I forgot to spellcheck, augh!


A/N: Let's see, Georgia, Howard Smith, Matilda, and Mark Hill belong to me. Everything else is J.K. Rowling's. That includes the characters, some letters, and the basic plot. Idea/inspiration: Katie Bell's letters from the 3rd book. I don't like this thing much at all. But I wrote it, so I might as well post it. Nobody else cares to see it. So don't flame me. I know.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Dear Georgia,  
Have you heard the news? You-Know-Who is gone at last! But he killed Lily and James Potter. The amazing thing is, their one-year-old son, Harry, lived. He's the same age as my little Ronny. The _Daily Prophet_ has all the information.  
Always,   
_Molly Weasley_  
  


Dear Dudley Dursley,  
Thank you for your planned attendance to Smeltings. I am sure it is the perfect place for you, and I hope you will enjoy it. Please buy the necessary supplies, on the list enclosed, and arrive at the campus by September the fifth.  
Sincerely,  
Mr. Howard Smith  
Headmaster of Smeltings Academy  
  


To Whom it May Concern,  
My nephew, Harry Potter is going to your school, Stonewall High for the upcoming school year. I am afraid I must warn you about him. His parents were quite peculiar and died in a car accident when he was a year old. We are still not sure if he has inherited their traits.   
Thank you for you time and consideration.  
Sincerely,   
_Vernon Dursley_  
  


Dear Cousin Matilda,  
My leg is broken. Mr. Paws stepped in my way, the idiotic cat. I nearly has a concussion! Thank you for the chocolate cake you sent me. It was delicious. Cordially,  
Emily Figgs  
  


Dear Director of Surrey Zoo,  
You really should have better security in your reptile exhibit. Why, just the other day a whole piece of glass vanished in front of a quite large boa constrictor! That could have done a lot of damage.  
Sincerely,  
_Mark Hill_  
  


Dear Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley,  
How are you all doing? I hope you're all right and doing fine. the Isle of Wight was wonderful, until I got ill. Must of eaten a funny whelk. See you soon. _Marge_  
  


HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY  
Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock. Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. we await your owl by no later than July 31.  
Yours sincerely,  
_Minerva McGonagall_  
Minerva McGonagall  
_Deputy Headmistress_  
  


Dear Professor Dumbledore,  
Given Harry his letter.  
Taking him to buy his things tomorrow.  
Weather's horrible. Hope you're well.  
Hagrid  
  


Father,  
Harry Potter is here, in Gryffindor. Right away he got in with scum, the Weasleys, Hagrid, and mudbloods. I'm in Slytherin, of coarse. Starting classes tomorrow.  
_Draco Malfoy_  
  


Mum - Harry Potter and I are in Gryffindor! Classes seem okay, except for Potions. But that is what I expected. Talk to ya later - Ron  
  


Nicholas, The stone is safely hidden. Something will happen this year, I'm sure of it. Hope you're doing fine, Albus  
  


Dear Mom, This school is wacko. Doors disappear, and staircases go up but you end up closer to the ground, I swear! Argus Filch is still the caretaker, and seems worse then you described. His cat deserves a kick. Not that I would, of coarse. Love, _Seamus_   
  


Dear Harry,   
I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three? I want to hear all about your first week. Send us an answer with Hedwig.  
Hagrid  
  


Dear Mom and Dad, Classes are great! I'm learning a lot. I even have a famous person in my class, Harry Potter. He defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named as a baby. I know more background knowledge then he does though. Love, Hermoine  
  


Dear Neville, Here is a Remembrall. You know how to use it. well, good luck. Grandmother  
  


DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE  
It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand, but I don't want everybody knowing you've got a broomstick or they'll all want one. Oliver Wood will meet you tonight on the Quidditch field at seven o'clock for your first training session.  
_Professor M. McGonagall_  
  


Albus, I don't know what to do. Hermoine tried to take get rid of that troll herself, and then Harry and Ron rescued her. Or at least that's their story. I took away five points form Hermoine, and gave each of the boys five. Do you think I did right? _Minerva_   
  


Dear Fred and George,  
Good luck on your first Quidditch match of the season. I know you'll beat those Bludgers into the Snakes! It is true Harry Potter is seeker for you guys? Love, Dad   
  


We received your message and enclose your Christmas present. Form Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia  
(Attached was a fifty-pence piece.)  
  


(Attached to invisibility cloak.)  
Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well.  
A Very Merry Christmas  
  


Dear Harry, I hope you like the sweater and fudge. It doesn't appear that the Dursleys are very generous to you.  
Always,  
_Molly Weasley_  
  


It's hatching.  
(Concerning Norbert, the Norwegian Ridgeback dragon.)   
  


Dear Ron,  
How are you? Thanks for the letter - I'd be glad to take the Norwegian Ridgeback, but it wont' be easy getting him here. I think the best thing will be to send him over with some friends of mine who are coming to visit me next week. Trouble is, they mustn't be seen carrying an illegal dragon.   
Could you get the Ridgeback up the tallest tower at midnight on Saturday? They can meet you there and take him away while it's still dark.  
Send me an answer as soon as possible.  
Love,  
Charlie  
  


Your detention will take place at eleven o'clock tonight. Meet Filch in the entrance hall.  
_Professer M. McGonagall_  
  


Just in case  
(With returned invisible cloak.)  
  


Grandma! Guess what? I got 10 house points, so Gryffindor won the cup! You see, we were way behind at first. Harry Ron, and Hermoine were going out at night, and I stood up to them. They still got by, and ended up beating You-Know-Who. They got us even with Slytherin, and that is when Dumbledore himself gave me 10 points for bravery!  
Always, Neville  
  


Dear Penelope,  
I'll write to you over the summer, okay?  
_Percy_  
  


~Springrain 


End file.
